


Colourblind

by Roadtrip78



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sunsets, colourblind, colourblind glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadtrip78/pseuds/Roadtrip78
Summary: George is colourblind and sees the sunset for the first time ever with his new colourblind glasses on FaceTime to Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 17





	Colourblind

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is awful but I had the idea and wanted to write it 😅

Third person 

It was evening in London,George was currently having dinner. He wasn’t really eating it more picking through the pasta bake, he didn’t really feel like eating. George was so anxious about tonight, the sun would be setting soon and half an hour before that he would FaceTime Dream. The both of them were going to experience George’s first sunset together. 

Dream on the other hand was excited, really excited for George to see the sunset. He was excited to share such a special moment with George, It may not be what he sees but it’s close enough. He was also excited but nervous to tell George that he was coming to London next week. 

The clock was ticking by, inching closer and closer to to they time both boys would call. The anxiousness, the nerves and the excitement were all radiating off George he couldn’t quite understand his emotions at the moment they were all so confusing.

One minute left.

Thirty seconds.

Ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six. 

Five. 

Four. 

Three. 

Two. 

One. 

As if on time George’s phone started ringing. Not a minute late, not a minute early, on the exact time they had planed it rung. George immediately picked up after one ring. 

“Hey,” dreams voice came through the speakers of the phone, he sounded very cheerful. George just sat on his bed staring at the screen, admiring Dream, how his dirty blonde messy hair falls slightly over his eyes when it’s not styled, or how his Forest green eyes stared at him with concern and care, like if he were to say the wrong thing it’s break him more than George. 

“Hey, George you still with me?” Dream question.

“Huh, yeah I’m still here. Just zoned out is all, sorry,” George replied feeling bad about making Dream worry. 

“Okay good, you were zoned out for about 20 minutes, so go get your glasses we’re going to watch the sunset,” Dreams voice sounded excited and the smile on his face was to die for. George never wanted that smile to ever leave his face. George was pulled out his thoughts but Dreams voice, “take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He gave a little chuckle after. 

“Maybe I will.” George took a screenshot of the FaceTime call. 

“Okay,” Dream chuckled again. “Now get your glasses.”

George placed his phone down on the windowsill and walked off to get his colourblind glasses from somewhere In his room. Dream just waited patiently. George walked back into view of the FaceTime call with his glasses on.

“You look cute, ready to go watch the sunset?” Dream asked. 

“Yeah let’s do this,” George said opening his window as wide as it would go. Dream had put screen record on wanting to catch this moment on video, he wanted to keep this as a precious memory just for the two of them and no one else. 

The sun had started to set, the sky filled with a verity of colours, purples, pinks, reds, oranges and yellows could be seen. It was amazing, seeing all the colours merge together creating the most beautiful scene, as the sun slid behind the tall buildings of London. The buildings were black as the ray of colours shone behind them, creating a silhouette. 

“It’s breathtaking,” George blurted out.

“Isn’t it,” Dream Agreed even though he couldn’t see what George sees, but he’d seen his fair share of sunsets himself. “I wish you were here with me,” George whispered not wanting to break the comfortable atmosphere they had created. 

“I wish I was with you as well, but good news I’m visiting next week.” 

“Wait really!?!?” 

“Yeah.”

“I can’t wait” 

“Nor can I,” and there it was again one of Dreams chuckles. God how they kill George every time, he wanted Dream with him. He wanted to hug Dream, play video games with him in the same room, he wanted Dream to stay at his house, he wanted Dream to meet his parents, he wanted to call Dream by his actual name (Clay) under the shining stars in the middle of nowhere -just the two of them- away from the world, and he even wanted to spend the rest of his long life with Dream.

George looked at Dream through the screen, staring into his eyes. He’d always been told that Dreams eyes were of a forest green but now he could see for himself, he liked that thought. They thought of Bering able to see colours on Dream that he’d never seen before, like when they did the same thing but in Minecraft. George had seen Dreams avatars actual colour light green with a white smiley face. It had been one of the best experiences of his life. Meeting Dream was one of the best things in his life. 

The two boys carried on talking, George had moved from his window to his bed somewhere in their mix of conversations. The clock was now turning 12am and George should go to sleep, but he didn’t want to get off call with Dream. He felt at peace with Dream talking to him, it was like an angelic angels voice, soothing and calm. A melody that made him want to sleep. 

“You should go to sleep, George,” Dream stated. 

“I know but I don’t wanna leave you,” George moaned back. 

“I’ll be fine, but you should get some rest we can talk again tomorrow,” Dream reassured him. 

“Okay we’ll talk tomorrow, but we really need to sync our sleeping schedules back up,” George commented. 

“That we do, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Goodnight sleep tight.”

“Goodnight,” George said back before hanging up the phone, and putting it on charge. Once George’s head hit the pillow his eyes drifted shut, consuming him in darkness with one thought still in his mind, a picture of Dreams face. A bright smile, sparkling forest green eyes and his fluffy dirty blonde hair, that was the last thing George saw before his mind shut off completely.

————————

Dream was at George’s front door. 

He knocked, and George answered, “DREAM!” 

“Hey, George. You miss me?” 

“Of course I missed you.” 

“So you gonna let me in?” Dream questioned. 

“Yeah, sorry,” George opened the door for Dream.

—————————

Word count: 1041

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll let you guys decide what happens next...😏


End file.
